criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Shocking Discovery
A Shocking Discovery (Case #1) is a case which appeared as the first case of Denton City and the first case of Amber Ville. Plot Chief Carter greeted the player warmly and expresses her happiness while greeting the player. She ordered the player to go on patrol, when suddenly field officer Moreau rushed into the room and reported to the chief that there is a murder at a soccer field. She then assigned us with Jake Wilde to investigate the murder. There, they found the victim electrocuted to death. Mid investigation, Officer Moreau told us that there is someone who got shot at the crime scene. They rushed into the crime scene, only to find a teenager boy who is in a perfect condition. He then told us that they got pranked and laughed. Officer Moreau got angry and tried to arrest the boy, but Jake succeeded to hold him while the boy ran away. Then, the team finally found enough evidence to arrest Landon Garcia. Upon admitting to the murder, Landon stated that the victim were going to expose the map of a secret treasure of an ancient ruins called ’Vatuma’. He told us that the treasure was his and no one shall have it except him. He also stated that treasure filled with golds that can make one person to be a king, or the people to be very rich. Judge Cortez sentenced Landon to 25 years in prison with a mandatory psychology therapy. But, when Landon is going to be put in his cell, he immediately escaped from the court. Judge Alfonzo Cortez then asked the player in the headquarter to accompany him finding the killer in the soccer field. At the soccer field, the player found a headkerchief that was worn by Landon before got arrested. From the headkerchief, they discovered a fingerprint that lead to the local officer, Abigail Smith. Then, they asked Abigail if she has seen Landon somewhere. Abigail claimed that she saw him while he was running into the victim’s house. With the help of her information, the player managed to apprehend and arrest Landon. Meanwhile, Jade Springley asked for the player’s help because she has some problems. She told them that she saw another toy with a weird eye. The team then investigated the fashion shop and found the toy. The team’s tech expert confirmed that the toy was a spying toy and was used by the mayor’s son. After confronting him, they told Jade that the toy was just a prank and she’s safe. Jade thanked the player and expresses her gratitude. After all of the events, Chief Carter told the team that they are invited to a famous writer son’s marriage. The team then prepared themself and get ready for the marriage. Summary Victim * Rome Everest (found electrocuted to death in the soccer field) Weapon * Modified Taser Killer * Landon Garcia Suspects Profile * The suspect drinks Red Marble * The suspect ice skates * The suspect won the DenTube award Profile * The suspect drinks Red Marble * The suspect ice skates * The suspect won the DenTube award Appearance * The suspect has blond hair Profile * The suspect drinks Red Marble Profile * The suspect drinks Red Marble * The suspect ice skates * The suspect won the DenTube award Appearance * The suspect has blond hair Profile * The suspect ice skates * The suspect won the DenTube award Quasi-suspect(s) Killer’s Profile * The killer drinks Red Marble * The killer ice skates * The killer won the DenTube award * The killer has blond hair * The killer has blood type O+ Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Soccer Field (Clues: Pistol, Victim’s Body; New Suspect: Jade Springley; Victim identified: Rome Everest) *Examine Pistol (Result: Pistol Code) *Analyze Pistol Code (01:00:00; New Suspect: Abigail Smith) *Talk to Abigail Smith about her pistol (Prerequisite: Pistol Code analyzed) *Talk to Jade Springley about the murder (Prerequisite: Soccer Field investigated; New Crime Scene: Fashion Shop) *Investigate Fashion Shop (Prerequisite: Jade interrogated; Clues: Wallet, Trash Can) *Examine Wallet (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper (New Suspect: Kieran Badger) *Interrogate Kieran Badger about him being in the crime scene (Prerequisite: Faded Paper unraveled) *Examine Trash Can (Result: Baseball Bat) *Analyze Baseball Bat (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer ice skates) *Autopsy Victim’s Body (24:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Red Marble) *Go to Chapter 2! (1 Star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Public Benches (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clue: Camera; New Suspect: Landon Garcia) * Talk to Landon Garcia about the murder (Prerequisite: Public Benches investigated; Profile updated: Landon drinks Red Marble) * Examine Camera (Result: Memory Card) * Analyze Memory Card (01:00:00; Attribute: The killer won the DenTube award; New Crime Scene: Shop Corner) * Investigate Shop Corner (Prerequisite: Memory Card analyzed; Clues: Faded Phamplet, Backpack, Teddy Bear; Profile updated: Jade won the DenTube award) * Examine Faded Phamplet (Result: Message Threat) * Interrogate Kieran about the threat he gave to the victim (Prerequisite: Faded Phamplet unraveled; Profile updated: Kieran drinks Red Marble) * Examine Backpack (Result: Photo Guy ) * Examine Mysterious Guy (Result: Justin Westbrook; New Suspect: Justin Westbrook) * Interrogate the Mayor’s Son about the victim (Prerequisite: Justin identified; Profile updated: Justin won the DenTube award) * Analyze Teddy Bear (06:00:00) * Talk to Jade Springley about the Spying Teddy Bear (Prerequisite: Teddy Bear analyzed; Profile updated: Jade drinks Red Marble and ice skates) * Go to Chapter 3! (1 Star) Chapter 3 * Interrogate Abigail about claiming the victim as her fiancée (Avaialable after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Abigail ice skates, drinks Red Marble, and won the DenTube award; New Crime Scene: Victim’s Lawn) * Investigate Victim’s Lawn (Prerequisite: Abigail interrogated; Clues: Torn Photo, Handphone) * Examine Torn Photo (Result: Photo Man ) * Examine Mysterious Man (Result: Landon Garcia) * Confront Landon about the Photo (Prerequisite: Landon identified; Profile updated: Landon won the DenTube award) * Examine Handphone (Result: Unlocked Handphone) * Analyze Unlocked Handphone (06:00:00) * Talk to Justin about claiming the victim as his nemesis (Prerequisite: Unlocked Handphone analyzed; Profile updated: Justin ice skates, Landon ice skates) * Investigate Fountain (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Broken Pieces, Pile of Leaves) * Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Taser) * Analyze Taser (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blood type O+) * Examine Pile of Leaves (Result: Victim’s Glasses) * Analyze Victim’s Glasses (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blond hair) * Take Care of the Killer now! * Go to 'Welcome to Denton! (1/6) '(No stars) Welcome to Denton! (1/6) * Talk to Judge Alfonzo Cortez (Available after unlocking Welcome to Denton!) *Investigate Soccer Field (Prerequisite: Judge Alfonzo interrogated; Clue: Headkerchief) *Examine Headkerchief (Result: Soil Substance) *Analyze Soil Substance (06:00:00) *Talk to Abigail if she has seen Landon (Prerequisite: Soil Substance analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Victim’s Lawn (Prerequisite: Abigail interrogated; Clue: Faded Diary) *Examine Faded Diary (Result: Diary) *Analyze Diary (06:00:00) *Arrest Landon Garcia (Prerequisite: Diary analyzed; Reward: 2000 Coins) *Talk to Jade Springley about the problem (Available after unlocking Welcome to Denton!) *Investigate Fashion Shop (Prerequisite: Jade interrogated; Clue: Panda Toy) *Analyze Panda Toy (03:00:00) *Confront Justin Westbrook about the prank (Prerequisite: Panda Toy analyzed; Reward: Techno Suit 9000) *Talk to Landon Garcia about the treasure (All tasks before must be done first) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Category:Criminal Case: Denton City Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Amber Ville